


MSPA Reader ==> Remember

by vwvriska



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: "(What About It)", "(Yes I Know This Is The Second Angst Fic I've Made In A Row)", Alternia, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwvriska/pseuds/vwvriska
Summary: Was Bored So I Made A 1200 Word Fanfic Based On What I Thought Would Happen After Karkats Failed Pesterquest Route (The Good Bad One, Not The Stabby One). I Wrote It Like A Pesterquest Route, So That's Why It Looks And Sounds LikeThatAnyways, The Pacing Is P Fast, But I Still Like It.(Yes I Wrote The Fic How I Type, Whoops)





	MSPA Reader ==> Remember

After Karkat Left, The Drones Didn't Actively Chase You.

  
They're Probably Out Searching For Him Now, And You Hope He's Okay.

You Also Wish That You Could Help Him.

But He Told You To Leave Him Alone, And While Listening Isn't Your Forte, You Know Things Between The Two Of You Are Irreparable.

  
So Instead, You Try To Do Something Useful.

  
Getting More And More Friends Is Great, And You Love All Of Them, But...

  
There's Something Missing.

  
A Piece Of The Puzzle, A Perspective Your Missing, Maybe.

==> Remember

You Try And Remember Everything. Anything, Even.

  
Where You Got Your Hoodie.

  
Who The Trolls Are.

  
How You Even Know What Trolls Are, Or What Alternia Is.

  
Why This All Seems So... So...

  
Familiar!

  
Just Something, Anything!!

  
...

  
But...

  
Nothing.

  
Even After All Of That, Nothing Comes To Mind.

  
Maybe...

  
Maybe If You Went Back.

  
Maybe If You Went Back And Properly Explored.

  
All Of The Places You Took Karkat.

  
You Know You Have Some Sort Of Connection To Them, Just...

  
Not What It Means.

  
No Matter, You Say To Yourself. You'll Just Have To Sleuth This Out. You're Pretty Good At That, Right?

  
...

  
You Zap To The First Spot.

  
Throwing Your Hoodie Over Your Head, You Look Around.

  
The City With The Shield In The Sky, Blocking The Insufferably Bright Sun.

  
You Walk Along The Mostly Empty Street, Glancing Around, Gazing At The Hives And Occasional Shrubbery.

  
It Seems Like Nobody's Around, Which Makes Sense, Because It's Day.

  
But You Also Can't Find Any Answers, Either.

Nothing Stands Out To You, At All.

Like Its All Been Wiped Away, Erased.

  
Still, You Somehow Know This Place. Or, Knew It. That's A Start

  
You Zap To The Next Place, Hopeful To Find Something More Useful.

  
A Blue And Pink Forest, With The Occasional Hive.

  
You... You Feel Something. Like Someone Is Following You, Laughing Behind Your Back.

But In An Instant, It Vanishes.

  
You Sigh, Moving On.

  
When You Come To At The Next Location, You Scout The Area.

  
An... Abandoned Farm?

  
The Hive Looks Old, Rotting Away, With Broken Fences Lining The Edges.

  
A Few White Beasts Graze The Tall Grass, But They Aren't Bound By The Borders Of The Fences Anymore.

You Make Out A Few Figures In The Corner Of Your Eyes, Shouting, Holding What Might Be Guns.

But They Vanish Too, Like Taunting Phantoms.

  
You Turn And Stare At The Hive, Waiting For... Someone... Anyone To Come Out.

  
As You Walk Closer To It, You Think You Can Hear Barking, But... You Can Tell Nothing Lives Here Anymore.

  
The Roof Is Caved In, And The Walls Look So Fragile, You Think They May Fade Away If You Breathe Too Hard.

  
Feeling Nothing Else Of Importance In This Area, You Move On Again.

  
To The Sewers. Foul Smelling, And With A Putrid River Flowing Down The Middle, But Like The Other Places, It Reminds You Of Something.

  
Friendship...?

  
You're Not Sure How, But... Like Every Other Place Before, You're Sure You Were Here.

  
You Walk Down The Dirty Stone Path Further Into A Sewer, Until You Hear An Echoing Noise...

  
A Low, Droning Sound. It Too, Fades Like Everything Else, But It Stays Long Enough For You To Panic, And Try To Rush Up A Nearby Ladder.

  
You Look Down, Knowing There Was Nothing, But... You've Already Come So Far, And So You Open The Large Manhole Cover Above You.

  
When You Step Into The Openness, You... Feel Off.

  
This Wasn't On The Other Side Before.

  
You're Standing In A Small Street, And Not...

  
Where Did You Think You Were Going To End Up? Certainly Not Here, That Is.

  
You Let Out A Frustrated Noise, Getting Away From The Lonely Street. 

You Appear In... An Old Room.

  
No, That's Not Right. An Old Tower. You're In An Old Tower.

  
You Gaze At The Table, A Thick Layer Of Dust Coating The Top Of It. Something About It...

  
You're Reminded Of Something. Of Someone.  
Nothing Coherent Comes To Mind, But... You Know That This Room Is Important. It's Like Seeing The Back Of Your Hand.

  
But That Observation Is Useless, Because You've Felt That Way About Each Of These Places.

  
You Feel Like You're Still Missing Something, That Even Though You Feel Something From Them, It's Not Enough.

  
Nothing Is Enough. Nothing About This Is Helping You.

  
In Fact, All It's Doing Is... Making You Feel Nostalgic. And Bad. Very Bad.

  
You Know It Shouldn't Be, You Have No Memories Of Any Of These Places. No Direct Ones, Anyways...

  
But Still... The Constant Nagging At The Back Of Your Head, It's Driving You Crazy.

  
Like You Forgot Something, Something Important.

  
Someone Important. Multiple Someone's. The Same Someone's Who, Deep Down, You Miss More Then Anything, Despite Not Knowing They Exist.

  
You Sit Down On A Ledge To Clear Your Thoughts. But More Take Their Place.

  
Insect-like Metallic Structures Loom Below You, Holding This Rickety Piece Of Metal Up On The Cliff Wall, Overlooking Outg...

  
Overlooking The Town. The Town Of Trolls. A Society Living Under An Oppressive System...

  
It's Almost Like She's Telling You About It Again, Going On About How The Whole Thing Is Brutal And Unfair. About How She Wishes She Could Change It.

  
But When You Look Over, Her Form Fades Away Like Mist. Her Words Leave Your Mind, An Empty Buzzing Filling Their Place.

  
You Hate This. You Hate That You Can't Remember.

  
What Happened Here, What This Place Is, Who You're Missing. Nothing.

  
It's All Just... White Noise To You, Now.

And You Hate Everything About It. It's Not Fair.

It's Eating Away At You, And There's Little You Can Do But Try And Remember.

  
You Zap Away Before The First Wave Of Bitter Tears Lands Hundreds Of Meters Below.

  
When You Get To The Forest, You Lean Against A Tree, Breaking Down.

  
You Don't Understand Why You're Sad, Why You're Frustrated, But You Are.

  
All These Faint Memories, All These Taunting, Desolate Places, This Constant Nostalgia And Guilt.

  
It's Too Much To Handle.

  
...

  
After A Few Minutes, You Wipe The Tears And Snot From Your Face, Sniffling.

  
You Still Feel Terrible, But... You Know You've Felt Worse Before.

  
You Slowly Get Up, And Look Around In The Forest. The Breeze Blows Softly, And Something Gets Your Attention.

  
Two Sets Of Footsteps Behind You, One Significantly Larger Then The Other, But Both Moving Towards You...

  
But You Know It's Not Real.

  
After Seeing Them Disappear Like The Others, You Continue Wandering Through The Forest, Until You See A Large, Rusty Trap.

  
Big Enough To Hold A Person, But Split Down The Middle. Most Of The Metal Is Jagged And Twisted, Bent Out Of Shape.

  
Resting A Hand On It, You Sigh Once More. You Still Don't Know What Happened Here, But It Wasn't Good.

  
When You Reach Your Next Destination, You're Hit With Your Other Senses Before Your Sight.

  
A Damp, Wet Cave, Water Methodically Dripping Down Somewhere.

  
After Your Outburst In The Forest, This Might Be The Perfect Place For You.

  
And Then You Hear His Incessant Yelling.

You Look At Where He Stood, And Remember The Feeling Of Your Hand Brushing Over His Face, Before He Reeled Back. 

  
You Don't Know Who The Face Belonged To, Or Why You Did It, Or What He Was Saying, Or Who He Was To You. Hell, You Know Nothing Of His Appearance, Or Even His Tone Of Voice. Just How It Echoed Off The Cave Walls.

  
You Remember Nothing About Him, About Any Of Them. Just A Vague, Subconscious Rendering Of What They Might've Been.

  
You Sigh, Finally Giving Up For Now.

  
You Don't Know Where You're Headed Next, But You Can't Stand To Go Look At The Wreckage Of Karkats Hive Again.

  
Taking One Last Look At The Damp Cave, You Teleport Away, Unsure Of Where To Continue Your Search.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu I'm Completely Not Sorry And Y'all Can't Make Me


End file.
